The Thrill Of The Kill
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: Bella is on holiday from her job as a government employed assassin at the tender age of 18, where she meets a shy and geeky and incredibly gorgeous Edward. How will things progress and what will happen when he finds out her history? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Okay, so i know a lot of this is already like when i started writing this the first time, but alas, i took the Carlisle club bit out and i'm going to make Edward different. **

**I didn't like where the story was heading and it sounded cheesy and unrealistic because i wasn't taking the time to write the chapters properly.**

**I hope you all like this version better, and just to let you know it isn't the same. I've added some and rewritten some and deleted some.**

**I'm hoping that i'll put in more time to writing this story as before i didn't feel it was right. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys read it, you review. Even if its just to say you don't like it or to point out some errors or things you'd like me to add or explain.**

**Thanks.**

**[A/N]**

Joseph Miller.

Looking down at the piece of paper i was holding with my fathers elegant script written down on it, once more, i confirmed i had the right name.

I sat outside his house, waiting for him to leave so i could make my move.

I lifted my feet up to rest on the dash board of my baby, my 1968 Chevy Camaro. Special modification, of course. I restored it myself.

I know, a girl doing mechanics? What can i say? I didn't like fitting into everybody's stereotypical molds. I knew i was an excellent mechanic so i decided to install a few things that made my baby one of a kind.

It had a 9 inch Diff, a 525ci Chevy engine, a littlefield 8/71 blower and a powerglide gearbox as well as a hell of a lot of little gadgets scattered all throughout the car. The paint was mainly midnight purple, but had violet flames painted from the front to the back door with silver rimming all the cars doors, windows and handles. The inside had playboy cover seats, i don't know why, but i seemed to have some unhealthy obsession with playboy. Naturally, i had Playboy mats on the floor, along with a few other playboy objects in various places on my car. Like the dice hanging off the rear view mirror.

Who can resist a bunny? Honestly?

Looking back at the piece of paper that was still in my hand, i scrunched it up and threw it in the backseat to put in the bin later. Aro never gave me more than a name, it was all i needed. I used my personal laptop to look up all his information, a computer i had designed myself along with my own security system to ensure absolutely NO ONE could get into it; air tight, like his address and phone number. Work address, occupation, how many family members of his were alive. All those types of things. Bits and bobs that made the job easier, cleaner.

Being able to hack into governments systems was definitely helpful, though. It got me a lot of information, quick. You'd think they'd have a lot more security measures and passwords, but its surprisingly easy to hack into it. Well, for me anyway. I was an exceptional hacker. That and the fact that i designed it for them. I may not know the passwords, but i put in a few places where i put my own passwords so i could hack into their mainframe should i ever need to.

Come to think of it, i excelled in everything i did. There's never been an exception. That doesn't mean i excelled in everything, i just didn't do what i already knew i sucked at. I knew my weak points, i just made sure no one else did.

I was the best hacker. The best mechanic or at least up there with the best. The most knowledgeable, apparently I'm like some modern day Einstein, as if i care. And more importantly, i was the best at what i did, not only in the country, but in the world too. Im not being cocky, i've been told.. multiple times. I've been a model too, but i don't really think I'm THAT pretty. Im not ugly, don't get me wrong, i just don't think I'm 'wow' material. I have a great figure.. thanks to my job though.

I quickly pulled my feet off of the dash board when i saw Joseph Miller's door open. A man with fair skin, green eyes and blonde, dirty hair stepped out. He was thin, tall and mildly attractive. I've seen better, but I've definitely seen worse as well. The man was wearing an expensive Armani suit, and i couldn't help but wonder how he could afford that when he owed my company almost a million dollars. He had declared bankruptcy, and was supposed to be living at his mothers because the bank had taken his house. He was at his mothers... he definitely shouldn't still have the porsche in the driveway, though.

My adoptive father, Aro, and myself had taken time to buy a few companies outside of the Assassins training and hiring facility he had built from the ground up. Joseph Miller owed $1, 260, 400.63 to Black Horse bank, a company that Aro and i had bought together as one of our first investments. It was only one branch at the time, but has various outlets across the country now. Thankfully, after we'd gotten his house and his car, a Jaguar XJ220, we were only $138, 274.27 down. Principal was, we couldn't let him get away with it and he'd signed a contract, knowing what would happen if he didn't pay it back.

Joseph had a Wife, well ex-wife now. His wife, Samantha, left him when she found out about his drug use and his gambling addiction. Joseph was also dealer in illegal documents and he was my next kill. I was the best assassin in the world, and my company wanted joseph dead,because not only did he owe Aro and I money; he had been forging documents that have caused a lot of crime and trouble in the united states as well as back home in italy, so Aro gave him to me.

Joseph got into his, though I'm pretty sure its borrowed or stolen, car and i couldn't help but wait until i got to kill him, the car would be mine. Don't get me wrong, i loved my baby, but porsche's were fun to drive, and it would be my new toy. Adrenalin rushed through me at the though of sitting behind the the wheel of that piece of powerful machinery. Pulling out and staying a safe distance behind him, i admired the body work. The sleek, silver curves of the metal as it wound its way around the car, the wheels as they sped down the highway, just the car in general as it raced down the road dodging cars was amazing and thrilling. It was simply a work of art.

Coming out of my Sex-on-wheels- induced haze, i watched as Joseph turned down a secluded ally way. Great, this should be easy then. I pulled my car over and quickly parked, not wanting to loose sight of Joseph and started walking to few feet to the corner of the ally way, raising my right hand above my shoulder and clicking my automatic locks to my car as i walked.

As i rounded the corner, i saw Joseph get out of his car and sped up to catch him before he could get much further.

When he locked his car and turned around to start walking, i pushed him up against the car, seductively pushing my body into his in a way that i knew, from previous situations, would gain his attention. It was amazing how quick his cock got hard for someone in his late thirties. God, what a pervert. No need to sugar coat this. I tucked my hand behind my back and brought out the gun that was sitting in the back of my jeans waist band. I quickly swung my arm around and pointed the gun, dead centre, to his temple.

"You should've just paid." I said. And then shot him. I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground, landing in an awkward position. Well that didn't take too long, time for dinner.

I brushed my hands together in a 'well now that, thats all done with' action and started walking down the ally back to my car. People would find his body, call the police, all that type of stuff, but no one would know it was me. I never touched his skin with my fingers, and i had someone else put my bullets in, and my gun wasn't registered under my name. If anything, it would be someone else who got arrested for it, someone criminal of course. My company wouldn't let an innocent go to jail for my kill.

My company.

My company worked for the government, believe it or not. The government pay us to find and kill people that they want dead. Usually the people we get contracted to kill are criminals, people who've killed and be found innocent at trials or people that just won't pay massive bills or are dong illegal stunts. Our company is illegal, and what we do is most definitely still considered murder, the only difference between us and normal hitmen is that we don't leave behind any evidence to get caught, and the government look over it as if we don't exist as well as pay us, give us cool gadgets, have he government emblem on our documents that, when shown, require anyone that is asking to leave us alone basically. It means i can do whatever the fuck i want and i like that.

The cool thing about getting employed here, is that you have to have a criminal record to get the job, unlike everywhere else where you can't have a criminal record to get employed.

Being the best in the business, definitely had its advantages. For example, everyone was scared to fuck with me, even in small groups. They know i could probably take 20+ of them at the same time and still walk out of the place without so much as a scratch. When i say I'm the best in the business, i don't mean just the best in the business. Im the best by a LONG shot. Not even the boss, Aro, would dare try kill me, he knows it would only end with me standing in front of him with a gun, or various other weapons, and he would be as good as dead.

But even though i could kill him within seconds, i didn't. I wasn't power driven and i certainly have no desire to run his business. He started this company, and i had a healthy respect for the man, but that didn't mean i wouldn't kill him if the situation arose where it was either him, or myself. Respecting him, and putting my life on the line for him, were vastly different things and i wouldn't hesitate for one second to kill him if he ever turned on me or someone else turned on him. And although he was a killer, before and during the running of his company, he was still a respectable man.

Aro was very good at what he did. He was the best, until i joined the company of course. He was the person that had arranged a meeting with the president about seven years ago, saying it was an emergency and refused to talk to anyone else about it. Aro was a hit man before he became the owner of his establishment, and the police were looking everywhere for him because he was supposedly on a killing spree. To say everyone was shocked, when Aro came out and said he'd stop killing people if he could talk to the president, would be an understatement.

"Hey sexy!" Someone shouted at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I just ignored them and kept walking, thinking about how i got here.

You see, my parents were killed when i was only five years old. Unfortunately, i had the pleasure of watching both of them die. Of course, they didn't know i was there, whimpering under the bed as they tortured my parents, cutting off limb from limb. I didn't get to see who they were, because the cowards were wearing black masks over their faces like they were burglars, not killers. They should be glad that they were wearing masks, and if i were them.. i would've as well, because if they hadn't.. they would've had the same fate they provided my parents.

I would rip them limb from limb, watch as they bled to death. Not only would i kill them, but i would get great satisfaction in doing so. The difference between what would happen when i killed them and when they killed my parents was that i wasn't a coward, i wouldn't wear a mask and i would make sure they saw the smug look on my face as i tortured them. And i wouldn't let any watch children they might have, watch. Killing someone is one thing, but making an infant watch someone kill the people they love most in the world, is just plain sickening.

I think the most disappointing thing about them being killed is that nobody even came to take me anywhere for almost a week. And when they finally did, i got taken to an orphanage. During the six days i was at home alone, i just lay on my bed crying for 90% of the time, including the first entire day when the men left the house. I think i ate nothing but cereal until all the milk ran out, and then just started having toast. Being five, i couldn't exactly cook for myself.

It was sort ironic how my adoptive parents died and i ended up in the same orphanage only two years after i left. As i grew up, i lost interest in being adopted and just read books and worked out in the very small gym the orphanage had. The gym was basically just a punching bag, a treadmill and a few weights, but i was good to take out my anger from my parents deaths on them.

I only really had one real friend in the orphanage, and his name was Jacob. He was the only person that knew my story, including watching my parents deaths, and he was the only person i bothered talking to. No one adopted him either and for that i was thankful, i didn't know how i would've made it through my four years at the orphanage without him. We were best friends.

Jake's parents had been in a car accident with a drunk driver. His parents had been driving down a main road when a drunk driver came speeding down the road and smashed into them at a T intersection. The car was pushed off the road and through the fencing and off of a cliff. His parents had survived the fall but had drowned within the minute when the car fell into the river at the bottom of the cliff and couldn't get out of the car to save themselves.

His parents deaths and mine, was what brought us together. It was something no one else in the orphanage had experienced and we found comfort in knowing that the other had experienced the same pain and loss as ourselves. Everyone else in the orphanage had been either abandoned, taken off of their birth parents or put up for adoption by their parents. I found the thought that my parents hadn't willingly given me up comforting, that is, until i remember how i did end up living there with people i didn't like or interact with. Jake was even there when i was brutally raped by a guy called James when i was 10, he was 14. Jake tried to stop him but he just wasn't strong enough, being only 9 at the time.

Unfortunately, Jake and I had lost contact when i got adopted, against my will of course, to Aro.. who at the time looked intimidating and all i wanted to do was run away from him. Soon enough, i learned that he was actually quite a nice and giving person, which was a very rare trait to find in a killer, and then he went on to explain who he is, what he did, why he did it and how he had gotten to where he was. Apparently, he was looking for someone to train and though it would be better to get someone who had no family left, because they had already lost everything that meant everything to him.

And naturally, i was the perfect candidate. According to Aro, i appeared to him as a confident and determined girl as soon as he laid eyes on me. The only reason i even bothered to ask him what he saw in me was the fact that Jake was sitting next to me when he choose me and Jake was talk and muscular, so it seemed odd to me that he'd choose me train to become a killer when Jake was right there. Guys were naturally stronger and faster so why not choose him? He'd lost everything he loves just like i did.

But Aro just went on to tell me that guys usually got distracted a lot easier than woman. He said that i looked like a force to be reckoned with and that i would do whatever i had to, to get to where i wanted to go and that was something he was looking for. Apparently he also wanted a daughter who he could trust and whom he could find an enjoyable companion with. After a few hours of questioning and a couple of days spent around him warily, i got used to the fact that i was stuck here and just accepted it and decided that i would take advantage of the situation and do something with myself, so i put everything i had in training.

Training.

At first, it was extremely painful and i would often cry myself to sleep because i just wanted the pain to go away. I would wake up with sore muscles and i just couldn't find the strength to pull myself out of bed when i woke up, until i remembered my parents were killed. That always got me out of bed. I figured that if i threw myself into training and got really good, i could set out to find the people that killed my parents and kill them, which was more than enough motivation for me to train hard. That thought was the only reason i dragged my ass out of bed every morning against my body's protest.

As time went on, training became easier and less painful. I grew stronger, i ran faster, i kicked harder and hit harder.

Aro had always been my teacher and by he time i was 12, we were on one on one combat, but i knew he was holding out on me. The fact that he wasn't giving me his best always annoyed me. He was supposed to be training me which meant he should be handing my ass on a plate to me if it meant i was getting better. When i was annoyed, i always put in more effort and tried harder but he would always match me with everything which only infuriated me further.

After a while, i went out and found a few people that had been trained by other people and they taught me some of their moves and went one on one with me until i bet all of them. About a year and a half into my training, when i was 13, i bet Aro. He was surprised but proud nonetheless. For some reason, he treated me as his own daughter and, in a way, i treated him like my father. Although i knew he wasn't my father, and i wasn't trying to replace my dead dad, i certainly looked up to him.

Aro bought me the top of the range things, like Ipod's and the best clothes and even gave me a credit card that had no limit. Aro gave me the option of going to a private school but i jut said I'd rather teach myself and, of course, Aro agreed to make the arrangement to get a lot of maths and english books along with various other books of my choosing for me to learn from. He told the government, which meant they wouldn't be tracing me up to force me, which i deeply appreciated.

School was never my scene. People would always tease me because i was an orphan and poor. I wish they could see me now.

Aro paid me a very good amount of money for every kill i gave him. $50, 000 per head to be precise. It was more than everyone else got paid but i definitely didn't put up any protests. Everyone else only got $10, 000 - $40, 000 depending on how important the person was and how hard they thought it would be to kill them. Thanks to my pay checks, and the amount of people i had killed, i was set for life, but that didn't stop me from continuing to work for Aro. I enjoyed my job, it was like playing bad cop. It was justice in a way because i never killed anyone innocent, and they would've only rotted in jail if i hadn't killed them anyway, that's if someone else didn't kill them first anyway.

My kill count was higher than everyone else's, thanks to Aro personally training me, which i found out that i was the only person he'd ever trained, so i was somewhat special and quite a legend for how many people i've killed. Not even Aro had killed as many people as me. Though, i had killed a few people i wasn't assigned to, simply because they were pissing me off, but even then.. they still weren't innocent. Not that i'd really care if they were.

I had killed 1, 096 people. And i had earned $32, 735, 263.27

I was safe to say that i definitely didn't need money. I had a fortune.

HONK!

I looked down the small side street to see a someone honking at a person crossing the road in front of them. Fucking impatient people.

On the corner was a small diner, one i had frequented often, so i walked up and got a feed before head back to the house.

Getting out of my baby, i started walking up the step to the door when my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Aro.

"What do you want, dad?" I asked. I often called him dad, he knew he'd never replace my dad but he truly was like a father to me and he considered me his daughter.

"I need you to come to my office. I want to have a chat with you" He said.

"Kay, dad. Be there in a minute, I'm just about to walk in the door." I grinned and snapped the phone shut without saying goodbye. I was going to see him in a minute anyway.

"So?" I asked, urging him to tell me what he wanted as i walked through the door.

"I want you to go on Holiday." He said, simply. what? I didn't bother to argue. When Aro made up his mind, there was no changing it. NO MATTER WHAT. Aro was a stubborn man, just like me really. Anyone would think that we were really related, his wife is dead and she had brown eyes and brown hair too, so they'd just think i got that off of her. Ever since i moved here, i learned pretty quickly that argueing never did me any good. So i just never bothered arguing.

"Mhm. When and where?" I said, exhaling a loud breath. Aro's face lit up as if he'd won the lotto, which was odd. Maybe he thought i was going to put up a fight. Fat lot of good that would do.

"Forks, Washington. Tomorrow. I think you should go pack. Meet me outside the gates with your bags and i'll have a limo waiting for you. I'll give you your flight details, information on where you'll live and things you might need tomorrow morning." He explained. Okayyyy.

"Okay. Why?" I asked. Why would he send me to the other side of the world just for a holiday?

"Because you need a holiday, Forks specifically because i have a friend named Carlisle that lives there and he says he had a daughter your age who is bored, it will be good for you to interact with someone your own age. And after your done, i have some people that needed to be taken out in seattle while your there." He said. Ohhh a new kill? Fun.

"Okay. Ta ta." I said dismisively and walked out of the room to go pack.

Meeting up with Aro was interesting.

Apparently, on my holiday, i'd be attending school. Great.

I couldn't really understand this whole thing, it was all so confusing and mysterious. Why on earth would he want me to go to school if he was sending me on a holiday. How was school a holiday at all? I just didn't get it.

After our meeting and my curious thoughts about what the fuck he was up to, and then dismissing those thoughts and just forgetting it all, i boarded the plane to go to Forks. Apparently, i would be there for at least four or five months, which was a bit odd in itself. Who the hell takes five month holidays?

The plane ride from Italy to Port Angeles was long. We stopped off a few times, i don't know where because i never bothered looking out the window or even getting out of my seat, to refuel because i wasn't on a commercial plane. This was my personal Jet. It was my 16th birthday present from Aro, extravagant but definitely handy. He got it half price off the government for like 10 million or something if i remember correctly. I may be rich, but Aro is FILTHY rich. He has almost a billion dollars. His entire family and ancestry are all rich so he had millions before he was even 20 years old.

The pilot announced we had landed and i ran a hand through my messy hair. I had fallen asleep a few times, so now my hair was like a fucking bird's nest. After rustling around for a few minutes, getting my carry on and sipping the last of my drink, i walked to the front of the plane and went down to the steps.

When i got to the bottom of the steps, i looked up and gasped, followed by a loud squeal. On the runway, was a Lamboghini Gallarado. It was electric green with black trim and it had a bright orange ribbon attached to the hood. I ran over to the car and threw my carry on in as i looked around the car. It was utterly magnificent and i couldn't help but think of how lucky i was that Aro adopted me seven years ago. It seemed like so much longer.

It had only taken me just under two years to train, and i had started killing by the time i was 13, and now i had just turned 18 and was still doing well in the business. Aro adopted me on the day after my 11th birthday, september 14th.

I ran to the drivers door and sat in it. I had been driving since i was 15, thanks to Aro being all cosy with the government, they let me get mine early. My driving license has the government code of arms on my license, so if a police officer pulls me up and tries to say im too young.. bla bla bla, he can't arrest me. The code of arms means i can drive as fast as i want without any repercussions. That was a DEFINITE plus.

Looking over at the front console, i saw and note and picked it up. I opened it and recognised Aro's hand writing immediately.

_Bella-_

_Happy birthday baby girl._

_Hope you like my present. I know it isn't much, but it will have to make do until you tell me if there's anything you want._

_Enjoy Forks, loosen up a little and have some fun._

_Miss you already._

_-Aro_

_Miss you too_, i thought.

I started the car up and started my hour drive to Forks.

I turned on the stereo and started listening to paramore's 'crushcrushcrush' as it came on, on a cd that Aro had obviously had made for me. I swear, i could just kiss that man.

It was only an hour later that i arrived at the house.

Calling it a house was an understatement. It was a mansion, a lot like my house in Italy, just not in size. This house was beautiful but it just didn't have the same architecture. Home, was in Italy, and the halls were lined with cement pillars that has marvelous engravings and patterns all over them. They were barely halls at all, they were more like archways. My home had the most amazing and creative statues that lined the entire house. Out front, were the most stunning statues of Angels that sat on a huge cement block, playing the harp with their wings shielding themselves.

Words cannot explain how beautiful the looked, they look so graceful, which was ironic because an entire house of killers lived inside. Nonetheless, they were elegant and just simply.. captivating.

This house, its beauty was entirely different. The house was surrounded by tree's and bushes, only leaving room for a road and then more forest on the other side of the road. The greens were a good contrast to the house which was painted neutral colors. One side of the house was entirely glass, which the light reflected off wonderfully, brightening up the entire house. It beauty was simple, yet still intriguing all the same.

"Bella!?" I turned my face in the direction the high pitched scream came from and found a small girl, no more than 5ft in height, running towards me like a kid on christmas morning.

**[A/N] **

**So i know that was a weird place to end it, but it is almost 4am in the morning at the moment and i am supposed to be up and going out in 5 hours.**

**Would appreciate it if you left a review, thanks.**

**[A/N]**


	2. Coke

**[A/N] I'm just letting you all know this is a really small chapter. Mainly because I'm real tired and want to go to bed and because this was actually supposed to be on the end of chapter one.. but i got to giddy and ended up updating without this bit on it.**

**Next chapter will be AT LEAST four times bigger if not more, so this isn't something i plan on doing often.**

**I also wanted to post it now so ya'll know that i don't intend to wait weeks before updating like recently.**

**Sorry bout' that by the way.**

**Push the green button and drop in some perspective.**

**[A/N]**

**Chapter 2 - Coke.**

**EPOV**

_Bella swan._

The name which was burned into my mind, as clear as my own parents.

I pressed enter on the 'image' bar on google for the fourth time this week. Pictures of the Italian model and representative for Victoria's secret at events and magazine covers filled the computer screen instantly, showing me her beautiful brown curls and sexy eyes. Her eyes looked so expressive, like my own personal peep holes into her soul. I scrolled down, scanning the page and drinking in the images of her in ball gowns, always next to some 'hot actor' or someone else of the celebrity status, revealing lingerie, bikini's and then just plain images of her in short shorts or a pleated shirt with plain shirts and glasses too big for her face as she walked down the street like an average person.

She was my obsession. My fantasy. My dream.

And sadly enough.. the only thing that could get me hard. The only person that ever has.

So I am ashamed to say that I just turned 18 and I still haven't had my first kiss. I never saw the point in kissing someone you didn't care for and I've had an obsession with Bella Swan as long as I've been in puberty, which admittedly iI didn't hit until the age of 14.

I know, pretty pathetic.

Don't get my wrong, I've had my fair share of women throw themselves at me, it just doesn't do anything for me, that's all.

I close the safari tab and shut my macbook lid, watching the apple sign dim and extinguish.

I walked down to the kitchen to get a drink of coke, looking at the fridge i see the calender Esme put up there that gives you a 'mission' or whatever to do everyday. Today's was 'loose yourself in new company.' Don't you have to meet new company first to be able to achieve that? It was saturday, September 13th and i sure as shit wasn't going anywhere. I guess i won't be doing this one then. I open my coke can, watching as some of it froths over the side of the can and runs down my palm before i quickly slurp it up.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Alice squeals as she runs to the front door. What the fuck is up with her?

"BELLA!" Alice screeches. Bella? I walk out front to see what the fuck the carry on is all about.

"Oh my fucking god." I mumble as i step outside on the porch. I have to be fucking dreaming, i pinch myself, nope definitely not. I rub my arm over my arm where I'm sure a little red mark will be now.

Standing in front of a fuck hot lamborghini, laughing while Alice hugs the life out of her, is Bella fucking Swan. The woman of my dreams. In my fucking yard. Laughing. Looking a hundred more times edible than all the photo's I've seen of her. My dick gets hard instantly and realization of who is in my front yard hits me like a tone of fucking bricks to the head. I drop my coke, all over my fucking pants.

**[A/N]**

**I know you can see that little green button :)**


	3. First Sight

**[A/N] So i know this isn't a very big update, at all, but at least i got one, right? :/**

**been working last few weeks, which is why it took me so long. **

**sorry all.**

**I'm actually working tomorrow, too. Sucks to be me!**

**I'm getting a tattoo soon, though. :)**

**Read for now, review at the end :) **

**nothing makes me wanna write more than when i get encouraging reviews.. :)**

**[A/N]**

**BPOV**

"SHIT!" Said a velvety smooth voice shout.

I looked over to see the most gorgeous boy ever staring down at his soaked jeans.. where he'd obviously spilled his coke. The sight made my lips turn up into a smile.

The boy looked up and our eyes met, and i swear it was the most magical moment in existence. Sparks erupted around us, floating in the air like little sparking diamonds on fire, the air heated and every minor detail in the life that surrounded us came alive before my own eyes. People and places ceased to exist, just this boy I'd only just laid eyes on, myself and the nature that we were enclosed in. It was the most terrific, unreal and utterly terrifying experience I'd ever lived. Looking at this boy, it was as if i could see a cord wrap around the both of us, pulling me to him and him to me. I couldn't have stopped my feet from moving in his direction, the increase in my heartbeat or the way my breathing pattern changed even if i had wanted to, which i didn't.

It was in the moment that i truly understood what love at first sight was.

I had never met this boy before, never so much has laid eyes on him or spoken a word to him, yet i knew with ever fiber of my being that i would follow this man to the ends of the earth, just to continue feeling like this. This was what love was, strong and intense, odd and strange, brave and utter insanity. No one was supposed to be able to make sense of it, label it or make it. No, it just happened, anyone would be a fool to give it up, something so rare that few people find. This was the ultimate goal.

Who needs months of talking to each other, getting to know each other and trying to force yourselves to love another, when you can see someone for the first time and just _know_ that you would do anything for that person, whatever need be done? Who would want to give up the feeling of knowing with all that you are that someone else would give their own life for yours without a seconds hesitation, that you would do that same? Who would want to give up the immense feeling of peace that barely anyone ever feels?

Only a fool.

My feet carried me to him until i was standing right in front of him. Looking into his eyes, i could see the love, adoration and wonder reflect back at me and i just_ knew _that whatever it was that had just happened to me, had happened to him also. I'm sure the same emotions were reflecting in my own eyes while he was staring in them, looking for answers which i could only hope he would find. I wanted to give him everything he wanted, no matter how insignificant. He was already my world.

My hand lifted of its own volition and gently touched his cheek. As soon as our skin touched, little currents of electricity tingled between our skin like static, pulled my hand towards his skin. It was magnetic. His face leaned into my hand, his eyes still locked with mine, and such an immense sense of comfort filled his eyes that it was overwhelming. It was as if he was being welcomed home after being away for years. His hands moved forward and found purchase on my hips while his head bent forward so his forehead rested against my own and as soon as it did, the whole world exploded into light.

It was like seeing for the first time.

Im sure my owns eyes filled with the same look his did when i first touched him because the feeling of his skin on mine was so powerful it made me weak in the knees. It truly was like being home even though i had never knew i wasn't already there. How could i have not realized that such a huge piece of my life had been missing? That my life had being severely lacking the sense of happiness and peace I'd thought I'd had for a long time? More importantly, how could this one boy fill such a gap before we'd spoken a word? Why did i not even care?

My head bent up at the same time his started bending further down and our lips met without either of us even sparing at though to what we were doing. My eyes closed and the second our lips touched, i would bet my entire fortune that our souls touched, too. The undeniable sense and feeling of being one with the man was incredible. I swear i could feel our souls entwining with one another in some type of eternal bond, forever bound together, as our lips slowly caressed each other.

His lips were so soft, like plush pillows pushing against my own. Our lips moved in sync with each other for a little while longer, all the while the connection we had continued to flow between us like a river, until we needed air a pulled away reluctantly. His forehead rested against mine once again as we panted into each others faces, reluctant to put even the smallest of gaps between us. Someone where during our kiss, our bodies had moved closer and were now pushed as close together as possible.

"I Love You." The boy said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I Love You, Too." I replied. To anyone watching it would've looked absolutely insane but nothing felt more natural.

"ARE YOU GUYS ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" A voice screeched from our left. "DID YOU TWO SERIOUSLY JUST PROCLAIM YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER BEFORE YOU'D EVEN SAID HI! I MEAN, I KNOW YOUR OBSESSED WITH HER EDWARD SO IM NOT SURPRISED ON YOUR END.. BUT AFTER YOUR FIRST KISS, TOO!" So that was his name. Edward. Edward blushed at the mention of his first kiss, which was utterly adorable. Alive obviously wasn't finished as she continued to shout at us. "AND YOU! BELLA SWAN! YOUR A MODEL.. AND YOU JUST KISSED MY BROTHER.. WHO YOU'VE NEVER MET! AM I GOING FUCKING ISANE AND HALLUCINATING OR SOME SHIT? fuck , whatever. I need a drink."

Alice started to walk into the house when a deep red mustang pulled into the driveway. A big burly guy jumped out and started running into the house, too, until he noticed i was standing there and stop and staring at me with his jaw slack and his eyes almost rolling out of his head. While he stood there, a black VW rabbit pulled into the drive and another guy jumped out, also tall but tanned skin and not quite as built, ran over to the burly guy and punched him straight in the jaw.

The big guy didn't really seem to register that he'd just been punched so i started making my way over to the tall guy. For some reason i felt the need to protect this burly guy, though I'm pretty sure he could take care of himself. I walked up to the tall guy without really sparing a glance at him and round kicked him [ A/N thats when you pretty much swing your leg around in a semi circle, like a high kick? Kick them in the face from the side basically.] which pushed him over a little bit then threw my foot up and brought the heel of my foot down onto his skull, kicking him into the ground hard enough to send him unconscious.

"You know, they say your not supposed to ejaculate before a fight. Maybe this is why?" I said to the burly guy as i walked back over to Edward. As soon as i was within reach, Edward pulled me against his chest and started laughing into my neck.

"How do you know i've ejaculated today, huh? For all you know i could be virginal like the boy behind you, who I'm not even sure has even wanked yet." The big man said with a smart as smirk on his face.

"Fuck up, Emmett." Edward said.

"How do you know i haven't taken Edward's virginity while you were out?" I asked Emmett. Emmett looked at Edward with a calculating expression before shaking his head 'no'.

"He hasn't. Nice kicks, by the way." Emmett said with an appreciative look at my body. Pfft, just because i was small didn't mean i couldn't fight.

"Thanks. I'm not some defenseless bimbo model. I've known how to fight before i was on any magazines and i can guarantee you i have a higher IQ than anyone in this house. Not to sound cocky or anything." I said with a frown at the end. That made me sound like a self-richeous bitch. Not helping my case, i guess.

"I find that hard to believe. My dad is a surgeon, Edward is has the highest IQ in our entire school and Alice is a science freak. I may not be smart but i am the star quarter back and I'm pretty that makes our family pretty fucking special." He said. He sounded very arrogant.

"That is very special. Do you know that new multi-billon dollar computer that was just released to the government? The computer thats there's only one of and you can attach it to your head and it reads your thoughts and you can control the entire computer through your mind?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Emmett and Edward said, both intrigued.

"I invented that." I said, simply. I didn't like sounding so arrogant but i did like to take people off their pedestal.

"You'll fit into this family just fine." Emmett said with a smirk as he walked into the house. Alice was still standing there, shocked at the display she had seen. Im sure her day has been extremely weird.

"Mhmmmgggghhfrmmmm." The tall man said. He started moving and eventually pulled himself up and stood. He stared at me like he'd seen a ghost and the smiled like he'd just seen the best thing in the world. The smile was familiar, but i couldn't place exactly where i'd seen it.

"Bella?" The man said. The sound of his voice brought back all the memories straight away and a similar grin broke out on my face.

"JAKE!" I screamed as i ran at him and jumped into his outstretched arms and he spun me around.

**[A/N] So i know you all probably feel it was real weird for me to have them said 'i love you' so soon but i think that Bella will be very blunt in this fanfic. And what the point in waiting? And really, some people do have love at fight sight and if you know it, why not say it?**

**tell me what you love, what you hate and what you might want to add in the next chap?**

**Thanks.**

**xo**

**[A/N]**


End file.
